high school drama
by stellaSMacked
Summary: this is csiny high school style! we get to see the drama they have to go through as teenagers, expecially between mac and stella. will they all end up as a happy family of friends or will they be split apart by a mistake. find out after you read it. R&R
1. Chapter 1

High school drama

It is the summer holiday in Greece. Stella went to Greece with her foster parents and siblings. She is the oldest of 4 kids. There is Stella who is 16, then is Sophia who is 13, then there is john who is 5, last but not least there is Jake who is 3. Stella's foster parents always told her that she was born here and that is one of the many reasons why they would go here every summer, to let Stella have a bit of her culture while growing up.

At the airport another family was just arriving, the Taylor family. They include McCanna Taylor, Millie Taylor, Mac Taylor and Madeleine Taylor. They are heading to Greece for a family holiday. For right now they are waiting at the New York airport and waiting to board the flight. Mac, however never wanted to go to this family trip, he wanted to stay home and spend time with his friends, which are Jessica Angell, Don Flack, Sheldon Hawks, Kendall, Adam Ross Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe. Mac knew he will be spending the next month in some hot humid climate that he swears would regret going. His parents however say you'll love the place and you will want to come back soon.

At Greece it's getting late so the Stella and her foster family turned in for the night, since the next morning they would go shopping and see more places around the area, and possibly have a road trip to some other part of Greece. Stella never told anyone but during the stay here she really fell in love with the mythology that this place has to offer, especially the Greek goddess Athena. She has asked if they could go and learn more about the mythology and everyone said it was fine only if they can still go shopping afterwards.

Now the Taylors are in Greece and headed for the hotel. On their way to their rooms they caused a huge commotion that woke up some of the people. There was this young girl at around 16 with long brown curly hair and stunning green eyes that opened her hotel room to see what was all the noise from. The Man who saw her was around the same age that had short dark hair and blue eyes. The man's name was Mac Taylor. When he saw that stunning figure in front of him he thought maybe this holiday won't be a waste after all. The girl said shut it will ya, people are trying to sleep and can't you see I am one of those people who are trying to sleep? Mac replied asking her what your name is, but before he could finish the question she closed the door on him and the hallway was once again empty. Mac then thought I would ask her during the morning.

In New York, Danny just woke up and decided to go to the kitchen and whip himself some breakfast. He then decided to call Mac because he felt bored. Mac answered his phone on the 5th ring, he said Taylor. Danny being himself said so how's Greece for ya? Are the girls hot? Mac replied ya, one of them caught my eyes and Greece is good but I would rather stay with the group. Then Danny hung up and went out to meet up with the rest.

When the morning came in Greece Mac had a huge smile on. He left his room to go get breakfast at 7 am and was hoping the stunning girl he saw last night would also be there. When he got downstairs he saw her with a couple of people and he then thought maybe that is her family. He waited till she was alone getting food and went towards her saying you were harsh last night wasn't you. The stunning girl replied what? Mac said I was the guy you shouted at saying shut up when I was trying to get into my room. Mac then quickly asked what your name is. The stunning girl said Stella Bonasera and yours? Mac said Mac Taylor from Chicago, who now lives in New York coming to Greece for a family holiday. Stella replied saying she also lives in New York and came with her foster family to Greece for holiday and so she can soak up all the culture she can get about herself.

After the long talk between them they decided to head outside and talk some more without family interruptions. After almost a whole day of talking Mac and Stella became almost best friends.

A month has passed quickly and Mac and Stella's family are surprisingly taking the same flight back. When they got to New York they exchanged phone numbers and e-mails. They then went their separate ways but promised to meet up at central park the next day. Mac was going to surprise her with his friends.

The next day they all met up and they chatted and Stella quickly became apart of the group. Everyone loved her and they all believed that she was the heart of the group; now without her they would be nothing.

Another month quickly passed and school has started. Stella went to New York high. She didn't know that all her friends that she made during the summer also went to the same school, at least not yet. During homeroom Stella saw Mac while she was entering the door. She gave him her one million dollar smile and it made Mac's heart skip a beat but he thought to not act upon what he's feeling because he does want to destroy the bond they already have. Stella sat next to Mac and the others just slowly came in one by one.

During lunch time they sat as a group and talked about relationships and Mac and Stella just couldn't stop talking about Greece, of how much fun they had together there. Then out of the blue, Sophia's school principal calls and Stella has to take this privately. She knows that Sophia is a trouble maker and only Stella will take the calls like these because there are things that go on in here foster family that you won't know behind closed doors.

Stella picked up the phone and pretended to be her foster mom who's name is Claire. Stella knew that Claire is an abusive person and she doesn't want her foster brother or sisters to suffer what she had to go through when she was younger at that family. Since the day she became old enough she then vouched to protect her foster siblings as well as possible and take care of problems when they needed to be. The principal said that Sophia was constantly late to her classes and that he needed her there to talk to the principal. Stella replied that she will be there as soon as she can.

When Stella returned to her friends she told them in a haste that she had to go and tell her afternoon teachers that she won't be coming back till the next day. Mac grabbed her arms and asked her if she was okay. Stella replied she was only that her faster sister might not be by the end of the day unless I get to her school. Mac asked how that is. She said that is because her foster mother is an abusive ass and she would go get anyone who didn't see it through her eyes. I had some counters of her myself. I have to get to the school before the principal decides to call home. I don't want her to get hurt. I'll see you later. Stella then ran off.

When she arrived at her foster sister's school, everyone was still in class and she saw her foster sister in the principal's office. Since Stella had to pretend she was her mother or at least foster mother she called her foster sister's principal by his name, the principal's name is Carter James. Stella said I am sorry for what my daughter did and I apologize if she caused you any disturbance for the teacher's. The principal said you look to young to be a mother of a 13 year old, are you sure you're her real mother. Stella said I am her foster mother and she is going home with me now. The principal grabbed Stella by the arm and said please tell me the truth are you her real/foster mother. Stella broke and said I am her foster sister and our foster mother is a abusive person so I came instead because I didn't want her to get beaten but please do not tell this to the cops or else we are going to all get hurt including my 3 year old foster brother. Please I can deal this in my own way. All Sophia's principal said I am so sorry but we really need to talk to your foster mother, but counting on your situation I am not in a place to put Sophia in risk so I am going to let this slide put on the note of your abusive foster mother I have the right to tell the police. If you are afraid of your safety you can live with me for awhile. Stella replied no need because I can take care of myself and on the note of telling the police, if you do I will run away to make sure my foster brothers and sisters are safe. With that Stella left with Sophia in hand.

Once they arrived home Sophia and Stella went to her room and scolded her for being late for classes. Stella said if Claire finds out about this we are both screwed do you understand? You have to quite doing this. I can not always be by your side. What would you do when I am gone?

Stella went to the kitchen and started to cook dinner for everyone. Her foster dad was a nice guy, he was forced to stay with Claire, she said if you leave me I will hurt one of there girls so bad that when you come back you won't even recognized her. While saying that she grabbed Stella indicating she was the first to get hurt, so Stella's foster father stayed with Claire to prevent any harm to the children. Stella cooked her foster father's favourite, Spaghetti and Carbonara. Stella made her foster sisters and brothers their favourite, which were tacos. Then for Claire she made garlic bread with mushroom soup.

Once dinner was finished Stella helped her foster siblings with homework before doing homework herself. In the family Stella was practically the mother and her foster father was the father. By the time Stella finished homework it was almost midnight and she had to go to bed.

The next morning came quickly for her. She got up at 6am to make breakfast for her sisters and brothers. She woke them up at 7 then she quickly got herself ready, because she has to make sure they catch the bus Stella herself did not eat breakfast but she brought it with her to eat at school.

When Stella arrive school she met up with the group and they talked together before the bell rang. They quickly ran to homeroom before they got marked late. Stella in the other hand went to the bathroom to wait if she will get a phone call concerning Sophia.

In the class room the teacher is already starting the register and Stella is still not back. After about 2 minutes later Sophia's principal called saying she didn't get to school today. Stella replied saying I saw her myself get on that school bus, don't tell me you lost her! The principal replied that we did see her earlier but we don't know for sure if she is missing, I will get back to you about this as soon as possible. Stella said you tell me now or I will head over and cause a huge commotion!

After that talk Stella ran to her class got a leave early form and filled in the reason then head to her foster sister's school to confront the principal of not taking better care of the welfare of the students, and I tell you what when it comes to Stella's foster family she is very fond of them and will keep them safe no matter what the circumstances are. When Stella arrived she raced to the front office and had a meeting with the principal. Carter took Stella in his office and began to explain the situation. Stella said she defiantly took the bus this morning and I am sure because I saw her get in during the morning. Carter then said we will have a through check through the campus now before we get over our heads, you know by now that she likes to be late for classes, maybe she is hiding some place. Stella agreed and waited for the outcome of this search, she knew Sophia she wouldn't just not show up in classes, she would be late but not just show up. Something is wrong and I need to get to the bottom of this.

By the time it's lunch Stella still hadn't come back from Sophia's school and Mac started to get worried that maybe something more is happening that she is willing to tell. Mac went to the first classroom he can see and went to take an early leave slip to get signed and go to Stella to see what the real reason behind all this. Even though Mac didn't know Stella for long, but it felt like he known her since kindergarten. He went to hail a cab but out of the blue he didn't see but a car driver was loosing control of his own car and about to smash into him. Mac saw the car coming and he ducked out of the way. What he didn't see was the scene afterwards, with all the debris flying everywhere. He then thought what he got himself into. All of his friends at school saw what was happening and they told a teacher of what they saw and Lindsay, Danny and the rest of the group headed outside to see what kind of state Mac was in. when they got to the scene there was blood everywhere, Lindsay didn't think about Mac but went straight towards the person in the car.

The scene in the car was so much blood, through the looks of it Lindsay didn't know if the guy was still alive or not, even though she was scared of a dead body she but her mind in a state saying if the guy was alive I would be the one who saved him because I got him out of the wreckage. She knew it would be a team effort because half of the people were making sure that Mac was okay and the other half was making sure the guy in the car was still alive. When Don saw the inside of the car he swore he saw the same amount of blood you would see in a horror movie massacre. He nearly threw up on the sight of the blood but managed to hold it in after they made sure everyone was okay.

Back at Sophia's school Stella just got the news that Mac was in an accident on the way here and she had to decide to stay here wait for any news on her foster sister or see if Mac will be alright. Stella chose to go check on Mac, if he will be okay.

When Stella arrived to the hospital he say Mac laying there on the bed not moving and with scratches and bruises all over him, by the thought of all that injury scared her to even look, for the fact that he was her best friend and lying there helpless. Everyone was down the hall looking at the person who was in the car when the accident happened. Every saw the person and realized it Samantha Flack, Don's little sister. Don was on the floor prying that she will make it through. The doctors said that she lost a lot of blood and maybe this could be bad news because of her age. Don was the most scared out of the group counting for the fact that his little sister was on that hospital bed with a tube down her throat that is keeping breathing and alive. Doctors said that she was in a deep coma and could possibly never wake up, on that note everyone lined up and prepared to say goodbye to her even though we know that she is a fighter. Now even think about this my eyes are starting to fill with tears. The first one to go in was well, me.

When entered that dark hospital room I took a chair and sat next to Samantha and started to speak what I had to say. I said hey, kiddo. I know you can hear me, listen we are all waiting till you come back to us. Keep fighting because the wait is killing Don, he loves you, you know that. He wish it was him at this point not you. I to want to be at this stage not you. You're still very young. We all know that you're a fighter so do us a favour fight. We love you. Even though I didn't know you for that long, you still feel like the sister I never had. After I finished my little talk with Samantha my eyes really started to water and I realized tears were falling down my tanned cheeks and I also realized I was sobbing the whole time I was inside. That is what grief can do to you; you lose sense of what you're feeling around you.

When I exited the room, it was Sheldon's turn. He entered the room just as I did. He sat besides her on the same chair that I just used. From where I was standing I can just make out what he was telling her and it was very heart warming. After his little speech we all realized that we were crying even more than we began. I couldn't stand the pain of the goodbyes so I went to Mac's room and sat next to his bed and looked at him. Looking at him always made be calmer because it always brings me to when we were in Greece when everything was normal. Sophia not missing, Samantha not on her death bed.

After sitting next to Mac for about 5 minutes I felt a warm hand brush over mine and then a soft voice calling my name. It took me a while to realize it was Mac calling me and not the others. I said Mac you're in the hospital and Samantha was in the car that nearly killed you. She lost control of the car and swerved of the road. Mac it doesn't look good for her. Just as I finished this sentence and about to tell Mac about my day the heart monitor started beeping and it wasn't Mac's. it was coming from down the hall.

I told Mac to stay put and I will go check on what was happening, but as I was heading Samantha's room I heard a screeching scream that came from Don and it was out of pain. That is when everything started to feel lie going in slow motion.

R&R thanks….

Next chapter will come as soon as I have time


	2. Chapter 2

New York High

Stella ran to where she heard the beeping of the heart monitors and when she got there she saw doctors working on Samantha. She wanted to go into that room and shout at her for giving up too soon, but then she heard the faint sound of a heart beeping. Then she realized the doctors managed to revive her. She was really grateful. Stella went to Don and realized that he was still on the floor and looking or staring into space. He had tears rolling down his cheeks and kept saying we nearly lost her, we nearly lost her. It's my fault only if I agreed to send her to school this morning. If she died it would be on my hands. Stella stuck out my hands and rubbed it on Don's and said it would not be your fault if she died. She would know how devastated you will be. Don't blame yourself, you would have never known that this would happen; you are not a fortune teller. Don took hold of Stella comfort because he knew he needed it himself to. By midnight everyone became tired except for Stella, a top of this she was also worried about Sophia's well being. She still hadn't got any news on her. She went into Samantha's room and sat on that empty chair and started to speak to her. Stella said hey kiddo thank you for fighting back then and not giving up on the fight to live. You did everyone out there proud. You have to tell don when you come out of this that it is not his fault because he blames himself. With that said Stella fell asleep on that chair.

The next morning came quick for all of them. Stella was awoken by a phone call and it came from Claire asking her of why she wasn't home last night. Stella said that she is in the hospital because a friend of hers is badly injured. She wanted to stay but a scream came from the other line saying if you don't get your ass in this house within the next 30 minutes you and John will take a whole hour of beating. And with that threat Stella flew out of her seat said goodbye to Samantha and the gang and sprinted for home. When she got home she was only 30 seconds late and Claire was already spanking John. When Stella entered the house, she was greeted by the yelling of her foster mother to the poor and defenceless young boy, and him screaming in pain. Stella ran up the stairs to find Claire in his room and smacking John with a paddle to his back. Deep down Stella knew that she was going to be next. She couldn't stand this crap anymore. She wanted to tell the police everything but the main concern for her was the fact of her foster siblings. What would they think of her, separating them and possibly getting them hurt in the process. Stella ran as fast as she humanly possible and with all her strength tried to fight off Claire from John. When she realized the things she did would not help she took matters in her own hands and tried to get Clare's attention on her, to let Claire know if you want to hurt somebody hurt me!

When Claire realized what Stella was trying to do, handing her the ammunition, she took it and let John free and grabbed Stella by the wrists. Stella told John to get out of her, she didn't want him to see what was going to happen next. Claire then grabbed Stella throat and started to choke her. Stella fighting back took the nearest sharp object and threatening Claire with it, like any other times when things gets too far. Stella then pointed that sharp object to Claire's throat. She did not even budge. Stella realized she was in deep trouble, it was becoming even more difficult for her to breath, she found herself passing out. The Claire released her clutch on Stella throat and she fell on the floor totally gasping for breath. She mere minutes to death and she was now really afraid because now she new a found danger for her and her foster siblings and it was deadly. Stella was fighting back the urge to cry, she didn't want to show her distaste and her vulnerability in front of her. She wanted to show her that nothing and no one can scare her, but Claire saw right through her. Claire said so little girl are you gonna cry? Because I know you will. Stella just spat out the words go to hell and she ran out the door and never looked back. She was afraid what the future will hold because she just opened a new chapter in her life that she never explored before. Stella wanted to get as far away from here as possible. She should have brought the others with her but she didn't have time to let them pack or she helping them pack. Stella had no idea where she was going but in the end she realized she ended up in the hospital where her friends stayed. By the time she arrived she had a bruise on her wrists and on her throat. She wished she wore a coat the cover it up because she didn't want to explain all of it to them or anyone. She wanted this memory to leave her mind, it invading her happiness and she just wanted to forget it.

When she got to Mac's hospital room he was already awake and ready to leave. His mother was here and Stella pulled Mrs Taylor to the side and asked if she can stay with them for a few days and she said it was fine but she wanted to ask why. Stella replied saying that her foster parents are out of town for a holiday and her foster sibling went with them. She knew she had to tell the truth sometime but for now she wanted to feel safe.

When she went back into the room and nurse couldn't help but notice the bruises forming on the little Greek girl. Stella replied saying that she got hurt sometime in the past few days and she can't really remember when. The nurse said that the bruises looks fresh, it's still forming. What happened because I can also see one forming on your throat? Stella said that she didn't want to talk about it, at least not now. The nurse walked away and Stella thought she was free and she continued to help Mac out but seconds later the same nurse came back with a doctor and psychiatrist. Stella really didn't expect this. The doctor said that he needed to check Stella from top to bottom and see if she had anymore cuts and bruises other from the ones that can be seen. Stella took off her top and laid on the bad that Mac once occupied. Mac and his family was waiting out side the room for her to finish so they could go home together. When they were outside Millie asked her son if he had any idea of the bruises on Stella. All Mac managed to say is that Claire, Stella's foster is an abusive person; I have every reason to believe she had something to do with this.

Back in the room the doctor just finished examining Stella and he found many untreated bruises and cuts that are just about healing. He was even surprised to find some scares along with the bruises. The psychiatrist asked Stella what had happened to cause all this, she didn't want to tell them anything because she wasn't sure if she wanted to separate from everyone she knew. She knows that the situation she is in is serious and Claire could get her anytime she wanted to, all she had to do was to look hard. Stella was afraid of her foster family and their safety. Stella realized about a few hours yesterday after she got to the hospital that Sophia was at the police station because she was caught trying to tell them about Claire. Sophia right now is somewhere safe. All Stella had to do right now is get the boys to safety, she chose to tell her shrink what was bothering her and she reacted by calling up the police straight away. Stella was then brought to the orphanage she once called home, St Basil orphanage for kids. Stella really wanted to live with Mac but when she told the shrink she knew she would be brought here instead. She even protested saying she would feel safer staying with Mac but no one will listen, so instead of staying Stella took matters into her own hands and she thought of ways that she can get out of here. The next day after she woke up she got ready for school but a social worker said that she would transferring schools for her safety, at least after Claire is caught. That's what the social worker said. Firstly she could not live with her best friend; secondly she would be separated from them.

3 weeks had gone by and Stella just started to feel like she belonged in her new environment which includes the school. She quickly made new friends and she still kept close contact with her other friends she made during the summer. Every weekend she would go to central park and meet up with them. This one time Mac's mother came with them and Stella didn't know why until she opened her mouth and asked Stella if she would want to be adopted by them. Stella didn't even hesitate and she practically screamed out her answer.

Stella was finally having her life back. She gets to have a family, a home and most importantly somewhere to feel safe, where she doesn't have to protect everyone who walks through those doors. A month has passed and they already questioned every Taylor family member about this change, if they really are sure to adopt Stella. Stella was really anxious to find out the results of the whole thing. The day before the decision was made final she was pacing back and forth in her little room in the orphanage. Stella's best friend and mother came into her room shortly after she started to freak out, Mac gave her a warm smile and then it changed into a grin and Stella knew it should be good news. All her tension that was building up was now realising. Mac put a warm hand on her shoulders and continued saying Stella we would love to have you in are family but the problem is that…. Without Mac finishing his sentence Stella interrupted saying before you continue I would love to join your family, and I don't care about what your going to say next because…. Stella now was babbling her way on and on. Mac said I was about to say is when do you want to go because we are certainly ready for you to join our family now.

Stella felt really stupid. All she was able to say was oh, and she went to pack up all of her things when Mac and his mother were waiting outside of her room. When Stella exited her room she felt like crying because she knew this was going to be the last time she would ever be stepping in this orphanage. Her eyes were already starting to fill with tears, one single tear slid down her cheeks. Mac saw it and he went to Stella's side, he knew how hard it must be leaving the one of the only places that was called home.

It took Mac and Stella including Mac's mother 4 minutes to leave the orphanage, Stella wanted to say goodbye to her favourite nun, Sister Maria. They took a 40 minutes drive to get to Mac's house. Stella had her own room. It was decorated in light blue and one single picture was hung in the center of the room. It was a picture of Stella and her group of friends that she met during the summer; they were sitting in central park, talking, chatting and laughing. The picture was taken by Mac's mother one day when she was coming to pick up Mac. They were never expecting a picture being taken; even though it was unexpected Stella still looked radiant. After Stella got through the initial shock of how right her new room was decorated she saw a present on her bed. She opened the present and she had the biggest surprise of her life…..

TO BE CONTUNUED….


	3. Chapter 3

New York high

In the box, another picture, but this one was different. It was a picture of a women who looked a lot like Mrs Taylor, but she was much younger, she looked like 17. That woman was holding a baby, who had green eyes and a bit of curly brown hair.

Stella went to the kitchen to ask Millie who's the women in the photograph. Millie answered it was a friend of mine, I was holding the baby. Her mother, your grandmother took that photo. Your mother was Greek and your father was Italian. We were neighbours and happen to go to the same school. Your mother kept you and went to Greece to raise you, but 2 years later you and your mother came back to visit. While she was driving she was in a car accident. You survived but your mother died in the accident. My mother wanted to adopt you if your Grandma didn't. Calista was your mother, she was only 16 when you were born, but 15 when you were conceived.

After Stella had her huge conversation with Millie she went into her room, took that picture and placed it in a photo frame and placed it on her bed and started to think about a lot of things like what else does Millie know about her mother Calista. Stella then went online and searched Calista Bonasera; she came out with the car accident. It didn't happen that far from where Stella is now. When dinner came around she and Mac were talking in his room, about school, about now being brother and sister etc. after dinner Millie and McCanna had another surprise in store for Stella. They handed her another box, when Stella opened it she started to tear up. There was a letter it read:

Dear Stella,

I am sorry I cant give you everything, but you know very well that your Aunt Millie and Uncle McCanna loves you very much and in other words I also love you very much. As long as you have love we can get through this together. As you will see your Aunt Millie is going to have a baby, you're going to have as cousin and your going to love the baby, I am sure.

Love

Calista Bonasera

Underneath the letter there was a picture. Stella now not only had watery eyes but she was sobbing quite heavily. In the picture there was a man and as woman holding a baby. Stella asked whose the couple in the photograph, although she already had an idea who they are and who the baby is. Millie answered the question as what Stella thought. Then Millie got up and went to a drawer and took out a blanket that still had stains of blood, although most of the blood that was present on scene was washed off on the very same day they found it. Millie said, have this, this was your favourite blanket. I found it at the scene of the crash and kept it till this day, hoping one day I can give it back to the rightful owner. Stella took the blanket and went upstairs to her room and she just fell on the bed and started crying. Minutes later someone knocked on her door and it was Mac. He came in and said, huh, I just found out that I was born because of my mom's crazy actions when she was our age. Now there is something else we share in common. Well I am going to go, mom said to tell you that you're going back to New York High with me and the others. Before Mac could leave to his room Stella got off her bed and grabbed Mac's wrist.

STELLA'S POV

I grabbed Mac's Wrist and asked if he can stay with me a little longer. I am just overwhelmed for all the information I got today of my past, my mom loved me and wanted to keep me. I always thought nobody loved me and that's why I was as orphan, after Mac heard that he come sitting next to me and he slowly soothed me to sleep.

The next morning came quickly and Millie went to wake Mac and his sister for school. Stella starts next week. Stella was getting stir crazy at home for only half a day so she went to New York High to pick up Mac and his sister up, but most of all to meet up with her friends.

A week has gone by and it was Stella's first day back to school. She took the school bus with Mac and his sister this time they are not in the same homeroom. Stella got in the same homeroom as Frankie Mala; she has a huge crush on him ever since she first met him. He didn't seem like an player. He seems like a decent person. That day after homeroom Frankie came towards Stella to ask if she would like to eat with him during lunch. Stella answered how about dinner at the pizza joint down the road? Frankie just gave a nod and went to first period.

During lunch Stella met up with Mac and the gang to catch up on things. What Stella did not know is that Claire was following her and watching her every move. Danny asked Stella so how's it living with Mac, I mean he must be picky of how he now wants her sister Stella to be around people. Stella blushed a little and she answered well Mac is not picky, but I expected Millie to be a little, though she's not. Living with them is really fun, including of learning about my past. Turns out Millie knew my mother, her name was Calista. What a small world, heh? They spent 20 more minutes talking about Stella and Mac, also Stella's adoption life so far.

The last 2 periods went by quickly and it was soon afterschool. Stella went to her locker to get her books, and then she went to Mac's last period and to tell him that she won't be home for dinner.

Once Stella found Mac, she told him to bring back her bag and don't wait for me for dinner. Tell Millie I will be home by 8pm. See you soon Mac!

Stella went back to her locker empty handed, without her bag, except for her phone and some money. Upon arrival at her locker she saw Frankie leaning on his which was right net to hers. They held hands and walked out of the school into the cool afternoon air.

They walked down the road to the pizza joint and sat down at a corner table. They both ordered a pepperoni pizza with chocolate milkshake. They talked about everything they can think of and a lot about Stella herself. When 7:30 rolled around they paid for their meal and went their separate ways back home.

When Stella walked through the doors, Millie came running towards her to come to the kitchen. When Stella entered there was a huge box on the table, Stella knew it was another surprise. She went towards the table and opened the box. In the box there was a Mac Book Pro. Something Stella never had. She also had an iPad2 and an iPod4. Stella's eyes immediately started to water because she never felt this loved before. Millie hugged Stella tight and said you are my daughter now, but you'll always be Calista's. Even though you are not blood related to me doesn't mean you should be less loved. After Stella heard that she hugged Millie tight and kissed her on the cheeks. She then opened the card which said:

To: Stella Taylor

From: the Taylor family

You deserve this. Stella now you are my pride. I am happy to take care of you for your mother. You will always be loved from this family.

Millie Taylor

Stella started to have tears running down her cheeks in front of her family and she didn't care, she was happy to because this was the first time when people thought she mattered.

After Stella received her presents and said her thanks she went upstairs to her room where she got another huge surprise. They were spoiling her and she loved it! On her wall hung a plasma flat screen HD TV, with a set of DVDs and a DVD player. The TV was facing her bed which was across the room. The DVD player was wireless connection to the TV. The player was placed on her nightstand table with the DVDs were placed on top of the player. Mac came up to her room and asked if she wanted to watch a movie, talk and do homework. Stella did not even hesitate and answered okay, what movie you have in mind. Mac took one of the movies out of the stash. It was called Grownups. Stella loved that movie, Mac in the other hand never watched it. By the time the movie ended it was nearing midnight and homework was completed. They had school the next day so they silently got ready for bed.

On the way to school Stella felt like going to the hospital to check on Samantha. When she got there she saw family members crowded around her room preying for her to survive. Stella went to Flack and asked how she is. Flack answered no change. Stella then knew if she wasn't awake within 3 days, there will be less of a chance for her to wake up in over a week.

After Stella's visit to the hospital, she went to school. By the time she got there it was about lunch time. She went to the canteen and waited for everyone else to get here. First to come in from here group of friends were Danny, then Lindsay, then Mac until everyone came in and sat down and started to eat their lunch. When everyone just started their lunch Frankie came and asked Stella if she would like to eat together at the table over there. He pointed to the corner table across from where their sitting now. Stella said okay so she moved tables with Frankie. Stella talked with Frankie for about 30 minutes before class started again. They walked together to class and sat next to each other, still holding hands.

When school was over Stella walked out of school together towards Millie's car. Stella waited for Mac and his sister for about 5 minutes before they both arrived.

When they got home Stella and Mac did homework together, they had the same teachers same lessons each day just different time of day. For English they had an essay to write about comparison of 2 similar poems. They had different poems but same homework, although they learn the same poems. They decided to do the essays last. They spent the next hour and an half working on homework before it was dinner.

During dinner they talked about a lot of things, their day, and their friends, even themselves. Stella has grown used to living with her new family. She no longer has to be worried of abuse to her or her foster siblings because she knows they are safe now.

Claire was in her car looking in the window to see Stella laughing with her new family. She took out a gun and the last thing Stella remembers gearing was a bang before the whole family ducked to the floor. Everyone got up right after except Stella.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

PLEASE REVIEW IT WILL MAKE MY DAY AND I WILL UPDATE THIS SOONER IF YOU LEAVE A REVIEW.


End file.
